What Comes To Mind
by DomOx
Summary: Summary: Klaus has to attend his cousin's wedding party. He could wine and disappear out the back door, but his eyes land on someone that had left his life a long time ago. Buffy wants to avoid Klaus. She's not here from him. She doesn't need anymore closure. She's fine. Let's put that song on repeat. Rated M: Sexual Content Drug Use Profanity All Human


What Comes to Mind

Summary: Klaus has to attend his cousin's wedding party. He could wine and disappear out the back door, but his eyes land on someone that had left his life a long time ago. Buffy wants to avoid Klaus. She's not here from him. She doesn't need anymore closure. She's fine. Let's put that song on repeat.

Characters: Buffy Summers| Klaus Mikaelson| Damon Salvatore| Caroline Forbes|

Warnings: All Human| Alternate Universe| Sexual Content| Drug Use | Profanity

* * *

><p>~\~

"Buffy Anne Summers, you will not take that tone with me! You are here for_me_ not _him_."

The woman in question shrugged, bringing the silver flask to her lips that she pulled from her dress jacket. She places it to her red lips, throwing it back only to stop herself from the task. She just got there knowing her best friend, the wedding hadn't even started yet. She takes a light sip as planned, stuffing it back in her secret hiding place. She was in shock she let her go this far. Better yet, bring it in.

"I'm just going to hide in the back. I can take pictures from afar. It's a useless hobby, Caroline. Come on." Buffy stomped her foot, snapping at Caroline, crossing her arms over the peach dress she had donned for the event. She wasn't a bridesmaid and was grateful. She'd have to be close to _him_. She hadn't seen him in six years, the decision was made for both of them. He turned his back and she turned hers. Plus she was happy in the relationship she had found herself in. He was exciting…

Caroline turns from the spot she stands, raising her ringed index finger to point her French manicured tip at the blonde drinking beside her. She ignores the seamstress fixing the rest of her dress. She has three hours before the wedding begins. She'll be fine.

"You will take video, pictures. You will blog about this and write about it in future events in those trashy romance novels of yours. I'm marrying the love of my life. You won't ruin it for me."

Buffy throws her hands up in surrender, rolling her green eyes in the process, waving her hands to calm down the enraged bride. "Fine. I'll go play nice. See you in three more hours."

Before Caroline could get another word out, Buffy sneaks out of the room, closing the door behind her. She knows how much the peach dress means to Caroline, how long she saved. She dare wouldn't chase her. Until then, Buffy is safe.

She brings her hands together in a soft clap, heading from the door to venture somewhere else. She has to get her camera set up, get her notepad, settle in a quiet secluded area and begin. Her writer's block was loosening up, actually better than before. In the past six months, she was stumbling upon pages of pages. She'd be in the middle of a scene, a good one, the characters would be at each others throats, but then once it was time for them to perform. She couldn't write a single thing. Maybe it was her lack of sex, she needed something fresh, but it wasn't that either. She had hoped. Angel was satisfying, sometimes.

She would skip over it, but the part she wanted to write. It made sense to the story, it was part of it. The main thing. She had to write it and it couldn't be quick. Fast. The characters deserved time. She had to give them time, but how?

She tried everything, going out to see what couples were doing these days, but nothing sparked. So, she tried watching porn. It wasn't her first time watching the explicit scenes, she managed, but nothing happened. She just watched to finish the thing. A dollar well spent. But no matter what she did, nothing helped and she wondered maybe it was _his_ fault. The last time she had achieved what she was trying to write happened with him. Her other stories were about taking and claiming. She was trying something new, it needed something more, but she couldn't bring it to the table. Shewas surprised Anya, her agent, hadn't blown her phone up while at the wedding. She had had asked for some space, but didn't think she'd give it to her. Anya probably was occupied, her new boyfriend of the week. Buffy sighed, thanking whoever that was. Although, she knew she would eventually take that back.

She had no plans that weekend besides her best friend's wedding. She had either set herself to face the face of her old lover or curl up around another dirty novel and drink herself to sleep. Speaking of drinking…

She made her way down the steps, her hand running along the laced donned rail, her trimmed fingertips running through the soft fabric as she made her way. She forced herself to look up, using her free hand to soothe out her jacket, fixing the flask to hide in there. If Buffy knew Caroline's family well, which she did, they would be utterly appalled at how bold she was becoming. It's not like she had a drinking problem, it wasn't that bad, a small flask worth of a shot glass. She had this under control, plus once the wedding was over, she would throw the flask away. It was only for the night.

"Buffy, you look ravishing." She pulled herself from her thoughts, turning her head towards the voice. A small gasp falls from her lips. She brings out her hand to slap him along his jacket, the act turning his small flower sideways.

He shook his head, his blue eyes gazing at her. "Still violent. I thought you gave that up." He hit his tongue against the roof of his mouth, arching his brows at her, only to wiggle them.

"Damon," she teased, using both her hand to move along his jacket, fixing the flower as she spoke. "I'm under control Buffy. Once I sit down, I get all good again. I swear." She pouted playfully, sticking out her bottom lip.

Damon shook his head, a loose piece of hair followed the movement and for a second, like back in high school, shewas mesmerized.

"Tell me, why we broke up?"

Damon shrugged, extending out his arm, turning his body out of Buffy's way. "From what I recall, it was a dare set by blondie and you took it because she really loved me and wanted to be Mrs. Salvatore." He waited till she wrapped her arm around his before he led her away before he continued. "It was only three days and nothing happened." He tilted his head down at her, a small smirk appearing along his features.

Buffy flinched, taking a deep breath. "Unless you came to this wedding to stop me. Seduce me into the darkest corners of the million rooms and fuck me."

Buffy pulled herself away from him, her hand instantly coming out to slap him across his face. His head didn't turn, his smirk didn't fade. Though, his eyes, she read something in Damon's eyes. "You ass. I wrote that book a year ago, it wasn't exactly the best part I could come up with."

Damon let out a light chuckle, wrapping both his arms around Buffy's petite form. "It's a favorite of mine. Especially when she whispered into his ear the sweet nothings of how wet she was." He sucked his lips into his mouth, biting down. "I imagined Caroline telling me that, three months into the relationship. When I was on the brink of losing it, I never f…"

Buffy slapped her hand to his mouth, leaning back to look up at Damon with her green eyes. "I don't need to know what happened. It's bad enough I've seen it."

Damon tilted his head to the side, his smirk grew bigger, his brows arched higher. "Oh, how did this happen? Do tell."

Buffy shook her head, wagging her finger at him. "That's my secret." She winked, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before stepping back. Damon's hands slid into his slacks, forming.

"We're best friends. Don't they share everything?"

Buffy shook her head. "Some things are better kept in the dark."

"And aren't you the Queen at that." His frown faded. He bowed his head before her, only to straighten soon after. "Because we are best friends, it's best for me to say Bigfoot is near the bar. I had a feeling you were going to head that way."

Buffy sighed, knowing now she had ruined Damon's mood. She hadn't of meant too. Although, the night of her birthday, she didn't think she would have been watching Caroline and Damon have sex on her bed while her and her ex stood in the closet. His hand working her to climax as Damon did the same to Caroline.

She shivered at the memory, biting down on her bottom lip to bring her back to the present. She mouthed a small thank you before turning on her heel to head towards the lounge. The hotel they were at was huge and there were other bars, it's not like she would run into him while she was here.

For right now, she hoped not.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the voice over the phone. He should have listened to his gut and turned off his phone, better yet he should have looked the other way when she glanced at him, but he had been drunk, shit-faced, honestly, and didn't think she'd be that crazy bitch he had to set out of his way to avoid.

"You sure you don't want me to come? It's not that far," she whined. He near growled.

"Hayley, I'll say this once. What wehad was nice for that drunken evening and the morning after." He smirked, glancing down at the hem of his pants, remembering exactly what he had done. "But we parted ways, haven't we? Plus the little spit in your belly isn't mine."

He heard shuffling, sobbing, movement. Why hadn't he hung up by now? "Yes it is."

"No it isn't my dear," he frowned, shaking his head. "I'm sterile and if that was the case I'd be a father of several children. You aren't the first to have popped my cherry and won't be the last. Be a dear and take care of my nephew. My brother has high hopes." He ended the call before she could get out another word.

He couldn't believe this girl. It had been five months ago. Couldn't she move on? Hadn't she remembered the first thing he said to her? He scoffed, sliding his phone into his slacks after he put it on silent. He didn't want no other interruptions. It was his cousin's wedding and the more he tried to distract himself, he couldn't help but not think of her.

He pushed himself off the wall, glancing about the area. He needed a stiff drink, make that several. He had three hours to kill. He could do this. His eyes lit up once he found what he was looking for, he headed straight forward. Not nearly surprised that his cousin was there to, well both of them.

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore, not surprised to find you here."

Stefan turned, his brown eyes falling on Klaus before he rolled them and turned back towards the bartender. "You know I knew this was a bad idea."

Damon turned around in the stool, a glass of something in his hands. Klaus's guess was bourbon. "Bad idea? Your brother is getting married, it's a terrible idea." Klaus joked, sliding into the one next to them. Once when they were in college, he had sat between them. An entire night of drinking and talking about their women, it had ended badly. He had to nearly fight his way out of the lock between Stefan and Damon. He learned his lesson.

"Hey, me marrying Ms. Prom Queen is not a bad idea. I just hear jealously. She's my kind of girl."

Stefan leaned in, wrapping his hand around his glass, tossing it back before he replied. "Is it because she sucks your dick like a champ or dumb like a blonde comes to mind."

Damon scoffed, tossing back his own drink, placing it on the counter, calling the bartender for another one. "Klaus, you dated a blonde. Was she stupid?"

Klaus called for the bartender as well, only answering once his order was being made. "She wasn't stupid, a spitfire if I remember." He instantly thought of her and he felt a part of him awake after its hibernation. He hated Damon then. He didn't come here to whine about his problems, he was obviously trying to drink them away. "Damon, silence yourself," he warned.

Damon shrugged, turning around in the stool, ordering one more glass. He had to make kissy face with his almost wife's side of the family. "First off, it's been six years. There shouldn't be any longing between you too, but there still is. I had to tell her you were here so she wouldn't come by. I would hate to see the reunion. Second, you both will have to see each other eventually."

Klaus shook his head, taking the glass from the bartender, placing it to his lips. "You're wrong Damon. She won't have to see me. She's not in the wedding. I have to walk Bonnie down the aisle." He smirked in victory.

Damon finished off his glass, sliding out of the stool, slapping Klaus and Stefan on their back. "You win this round, cousin. But remember, the people underneath you have more power."

Klaus tossed his drink back, groaning at the bitter taste. "Sure, only if I wasn't two steps ahead."

Buffy held the phone to her ear, turning away from the upcoming crowds of noise as she listened. Her foot was tapping lightly on the carpeted floor as she had. It wasn't even better that her heart was pounding so heavily beneath her chest.

"Are you alright, Ms. Summers? They nurse was going to call with the news, but I was against it. I rather you hear it from me." Buffy nodded, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Is he worse? Last time I was there, he opened his eyes." Her voice cracked. She had to cough to clear her throat.

"Ms. Summers, you have to understand. Comatose patients are hard to…"

"I know, Doctor Pratt. Their brain is still active and the nerves are still moving. I know, but is his condition."

She heard a soft sigh, a bit of shuffling. She shook her head, breathed slowly. "I've seen comatose patients awake within years of slumber. Bradley will do fine. I will watch over him and will call you if there is any more news. Good evening, Ms. Summers."

Buffy said it back. Her voice didn't crack this time. She closed her phone shut, sliding it into her jacket pocket as she moved around for her flask. She popped open the top, threw it back, finishing it. She closed it back, wiped off any remaining liquid that had fell from her thirsty lips before placing it down on the table. She pushed herself up, fixing her stance. She felt a bit tipsy. She can handle herself.

"Buffy, drinking more or less this time?" Buffy turned, turning her eyes onto the voice, not surprised it was Caroline's parents. She wrapped her arms around them both, forcing a smile along her lips. She pulled back from the hug, not ignoring the fact that they both look disgusted with the close touch.

"Ms. Forbes, I quit this time. It's only for the wedding." She nodded, trying to reassure herself more than her best friend's mother. Buffy turned towards Bill, Caroline's dad. He had his partner, Richard, with him. He was standing beside Bill, his back turned as he spoke on the phone.

"Good. I do want you in the pictures. I need something to look back on." Caroline's mother laughed, covering her mouth with her light blue clutch. It matched her long-sleeved dress that touched the floor and ran along her feet. Buffy admired it for a second, mesmerized by the gentle beauty of it. She briefly looked at her own wear, the peach colored dress that reached her thighs. Caroline had wanted her to match the bridesmaid even though she wasn't goingto be one. It was Buffy's arguing that settled it that way. If she had been in the wedding, she would have walked down the aisle with Nik, she was trying to avoid that with every fiber of her being.

"Where is your camera, by the way? Caroline mentioned you were taking pictures of the event," Bill asked, turning his head to look at Buffy before his eyes fell on Richard. He had finished his call and joined by his side once more.

Buffy lightly crossed her arms over her chest, shrugging almost. "I left it in the car. Two more hours to kill before it starts. I assumed I had enough time to get some writing done." She swallowed hard, eying Caroline's mom. A sudden flashback of Caroline's engagement hit her quickly and she lightly bowed her head. How could she forget? They had missed the first half of the small dance Caroline and Damon had done because Buffy hadn't have been ready then.

"I'll go get that right now. Excuse me." She slid from in front of them before either one of them could say something else. She had forgotten, nearly, not like she could. It was just a hobby, something she picked up when her writing had lost its ugly head. It had been calming, distract herself from the characters to lose herself in something else, but once Caroline had found out, even Anya. There had been hell trying to convince them she wasn't good, which had been proven wrong several times. She told them both she was about finished with it and once the wedding was over, she would continue on with her job. A small white lie. Neither of them would know.

"Are you Buffy?"

Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder and she stopped in her tracks to face the person who had touched her. She smiled, lightly, Elena Gilbert. "Yes, you haven't changed?"

Elena arched her brow for a second before it fell, so did the confused look on her face. "You." She pulled her hand back as quickly as if she had been burned by the brief touch. "Bonnie is late and Caroline wanted me to tell you, you are a bridesmaid. Whether you want too or not." Elena eyed Buffy, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes cold.

Buffy held her face. She didn't want to give Elena the satisfaction that shewas displeased with the information. Either Bonnie backed out or Caroline was playing with her again. "Of course, where do we meet up?" She pushed the thought of photography to the side. She had an absolute reason why she couldn't take pictures this time. Well, this reason she could give them.

Elena scoffed, lightly rolling her eyes, nodding her head back up the stairs. "We need to fix your hair and your makeup. We have less time than you think."

Buffy nodded, waiting for Elena to turn around before she followed her. She felt that her choice of a ponytail up-do and no makeup was fine, even Caroline had said so, but then she wasn't going to be in the wedding. Funny how things changed.

"I'm bloody what?" Klaus grabbed for the bourbon bottle, pouring himself another glass, but once he tipped the bottle over. Nothing came out. He groaned, placing it back down near slamming the shot glass back on the table, turning around to face Damon as he was fixing his tie.

Damon nodded. "Yup. Bonnie called, she's stuck in traffic and won't be here till the middle of the wedding. Elena playing messenger had to relay the information back to me. I mentioned Buffy's name. It's not a big deal."

Klaus nodded his head, throwing himself on the lounge beside him. "Oh come on, don't play with me. You set this up. You do remember the little dance I have to dance. You're funny."

Damon rolled his eyes, turning to face Klaus, his fingers moving over the soft texture to fix his tie. He still hadn't gotten it down, but instead of ruin the evening for his lovely little bride he was going to fix this. "Don't be a pounce." A smirk appeared along his features. "You get to get allgrabby with your ex. To get that chance again, you are lucky…"

Klaus laid back in the lounge, pointing his index finger at Damon,bass in his voice. "I feel nothing for her. She left me. I've met women and don't need something old to mess up what I have."

Damon shrugged, finished fixing his tie before he walked over towards Klaus, sitting beside him. "Then why aren't you backing out of the wedding then. I'm not going to care if you aren't there. You can leave."

Klaus turned his head to Damon, a small laugh appearing along his face. "You know as well as I. Caroline is quite scary when she doesn't have her way. I will not face that wrath."

~/\~

Buffy forced a smile along her faded peach lips as she walked down the aisle. It felt like a runaway as she walked only she wasn't by herself. She was beside Klaus. She had to fight the urge to dig her nails into his covered arm, not like he would feel her small nails digging into his skin. It wasn't that. It was a habit, every time she walked beside him, she would curl her arm within his and walk. She even had to fight the urge of resting her head on his arm. Being this close to him brought back memories. Her knees wobbled.

"Is that whiskey on your breath, Summers?" Klaus whispered to her, nodding his head at the people who were glancing at him. One woman winked, but he kept his attention focused on the little blonde beside him.

Buffy bit her lip, tugging on it. She heard Klaus take in air. "So, what is it I smell on yours? Not a wine cooler I tell you."

Klaus chuckled, turning his head to speak to Buffy. The runaway was long so he had enough time to strike up conversation if need be. "You look breath-taking." He ran over her dress, it was tight, caressed her curves. Her legs were toned and long. Slight visions of them being wrapped around his waist clouded his memories and he had to lean back to pull himself into the present.

"Thank you, Mikaelson." She spat between the smile on her lips. "You look good."

Klaus nodded, chuckling once more. "Isn't this awkward? We haven't seen each other in six years and we can't even strike up conversation. Pathetic."

Buffy rolled her eyes, at least a couple more steps and she would be up there, broken apart from him. She had to hold on until then. "What should we talk about? We talked about enough those six years ago."

"First off, the dance. Did Caroline speak of a dance that we were supposed to commit too before their own?"

Buffy's eyes widen. She swallowed hard. "What dance? She told me I was supposed to walk down the aisle with yours truly. There wasn't any talk of dance."

Klaus bit back his forming anger. He was sure Caroline wouldn't forget to mention something as important as that. She had made him practice more than the Bennett. Unless, she had planned this. Her and his cousin.

"I know the moves quite well. I can teach you."

Buffy nodded, straightening her head. They were at the end of the line, now. She slipped from his hold. He leaned down, his mouth near her ear. He might as well enjoy this. "Once the pesky little Salvatores say their 'I do's, we need to leave to get ready."

"Of course." She said, parting from him to stand on the altar. Once she saw Caroline again, she was going to get her.

"I just want to thank everyone for being here. This means a lot to me and Damon. We've been together for four years and to be here after it all. I'm almost speechless." Caroline rose her glass higher, the white gold ring shined under the spotlight. "To us."

"Wait." Stefan rose from beside Damon, grabbing two glasses as he held them into the air. "I just want to say Welcome to the family Barbie. You've always been like a sister to me. You stick by your guns and that's what I admire about you." Stefan tossed the drinks back, turning his head to face the entrance. "This is a surprise for you, from Damon and Klaus. Buffy actually too." He brought his hands together to clap, announcing them.

Caroline quickly fell into her seat. She couldn't wait. She grabbed for Damon's hand, lacing her fingers with his own. He brought their laced hands up to his lips to kiss her. "I love you, Care." His eyes were blue.

Caroline stared into his eyes, her eyes were a watery blue. She had to smile to fight back the tears. "I love you, my dark raven."

~/\~

Buffy and Klaus sauntered out, the music overhead being to play. Buffy's heart begin to pump as she felt Klaus's gloved hand rest on her hip. She kept her head straight, though, tightening the grip she had on his hand. Her fingers touching against his sent shivers along her spine. Or maybe it was the dress, it was tight. It fit every one of her curves. She almost felt like she was going to burst.

Once they reached the middle of the dance floor is when Klaus spun her around to face him. His eyes raking over the little red dress she wore. He almost lost himself in the small display of cleavage. Memories. He extended out his hand, ready to take hers. "You do know this is not the tango."

Buffy nodded. "Buffy and dancing don't mix. You know that."

Klaus bowed his head to hide his laughter from the crowd staring at them. "I remember, just let me have control."

She grabbed for his hand, moving her hips slowly with the soft music. He stood still, placing his other hand on her hip, spinning her to turn. Her back against his front. He ground into her, placing his chin on her shoulder as she continued to move. "I'm going to spin you out. Come back to me." He did as he had said.

Buffy gasped, making eye contact with Caroline before she came back to Klaus. Her leg lifted up and wrapped around his waist, before she used her body to turn to be on his back. His hands came against her ass, holding her there. She gasped once again. She suddenly felt hot. She continued though, sticking out her leg to lean back. Klaus flipped her over into a split, pulling her back up. She grabbedonto the loops of his pants, moving her legs between his own. He bent his head, their noses inches away. "You feel that?" He whispered along her lips as sweat collected at his brow.

Buffy said nothing, continuing the dance. She wasn't going to fall for this trap that Caroline and Damon had set up. This was too up close and personal for her. She couldn't even think with Klaus's body rubbing against hers. Once he pulled her up and turned his back did she turn her own, grabbing the hem of her dress to do a little shake. People laughed. She couldn't see, but she heard it. A small smile cracked along her features, her heart raced even faster. She turned, calling Klaus to her. He came to her like a predator. She gulped, but didn't stop. She spun, grinding her bottom into his front. She felt something hard against her back. She smirked.

It was only then that when he turned her once more. The song was coming to an end. She was almost done. She could run to the bathroom and put this whole ordeal behind her. But, she wasn't expecting this. He had turned to face her, wrapping both his arms around her and kissed her.

Buffy nearly had lost herself in the kiss, but the laughter, the noise, pulled her right back to the present. How could he? How dare they? She stomped her foot onto his, ripping herself away from him. She pushed him, gaining distant as she turned and stormed out of the ballroom. Her hands wiping his touch from hers only it was burned in her memory. She hadn't felt something that hot in six years, who was she kidding?

Once she was out of ear shot, she stopped, placing a hand over her heart to stop it's rapid beating. If she didn't calm herself, she'd probably have a heart attack and wouldn't Klaus be the smug bastard for her death.

"He will not. I just need to calm down, get myself together and enjoy Caroline's wedding." She nodded, placing the back of her hand to her forehead, placing the other on her hip. The carpet scratched at her feet. She had lost her shoes somewhere. Not like she cared.

"Buffy," Klaus called out. Buffy looked behind her, her hand falling from her forehead. She had to fight the smile. He was carrying her shoes. He had always been a gentleman, but that didn't stray from the fact he had kissed her. "These actually hurt. Are you satisfied?"

She tilted her head to the side, both her hands on her hips now. "Satisfied?" She spat. "How? I didn't put my lips on yours." She reached forward, snatching them from his hold, putting them on. "Leave me alone. I'll come back once I had some water." She was lying. She was going to head to the bathroom and splash some water on her face. Being this close to him, especially after the dance they shared. She felt hot.

"But you wanted too, Buffy. Don't deny me."

Buffy rolled her eyes, waving her hand as she continued down the hallway, her eyes set on the bathroom. She didn't care if he followed her or not.

"Buffy," he exclaimed, picking up the pace to follow after her. He reached out, grabbing for her arm. He pulled, tugged, using his other hand to reach for any door. Once it opened, he threw herself, closing the door quickly after.

Buffy stumbled, bumping into the large pool table that laid in the middle of the floor. She slipped of her heels, taking them in her hands to throw them at him. One hit his back. The other hit his chest as he turned, facing her.

She gasped, grabbing onto the edge of the pool table. There it was, that predator look in his eyes. "Klaus, let me go."

He smirked, nodding his head back at the door behind him. "If you can make it passed me. Sure." There was arrogance in his voice. She wanted to smack it out of him.

"Fine." She came running at him, her eyes set on the door. She brushed passed him within seconds, grabbing for the knob. She turned it, pushing at the door with her shoulder, but nothing moved. He had locked it. She slammed her back against the door, breathing heavily, loose pieces of hair fell in her face, but she ignored it. Her angry eyes set on the man in front of her.

"Finished?" he asked, straightening his gaze at her, his entire body tense as he knew what was going to come.

He should have. Although she didn't waste time. She pushed herself from the door, leaping at him. Her dress rose up as she wrapped her legs around him, her clenched fingers coming into fists as she punched at his chest. Klaus caught her, spinning them around to slam her onto the pool table. She arched her back in slight pain, letting out a quiet groan before it was silenced with his mouth on her lips again. Her dress rose during the contact, it laid around her hips, revealing more than she wanted too. She should have fought the idea of wearing a thong. At first she had been against it, but threw it out the window. Who would she give the chance to look between her legs?

Apparently Klaus as he ground his harden member between her open bare thighs. She moaned in his mouth at the hardness that she felt. She hadn't felt this feeling in so long. Why did it have to be him?

Klaus broke the kiss, lifting up, balancing himself on one hand as he used the other to explore, running his hand along her breast. It had popped out sometime. He wasn't sure when but it gave him more to work with. He dipped his head, setting one eye to glance at Buffy as he wrapped his lips around her harden tip. "Buffy, stop me." He teased, a smirk appearing along his features, a devilish look in his eyes as he moved his hands further along her body, grabbing at the fabric of her dress to pull it up.

"Stop then. No more." It only came out in short breaths of moans, arching her back, pushing her breast further into his mouth. She slapped her hands to his head, grabbing on his curls, moving his head from side to side, lifting both her legs to place her feet on his shoulders. "Niklaus." Her eyes opened wide as she felt him enter her, his finger curled inside of her and she tensed. His lips went lower, moving both his hands to move the dress higher. She lifted her bottom to help, wanting to feel skin against skin, touch against touch.

"Buffy," he called out. It was the last thing she heard before his lips met her center. She sat up in alarm at the hot contact. It was new to her, almost, the brand new feeling. It reminded her, the whole act, of how she lost her virginity. He had been rough. He had shown no mercy towards hernaïve body. It had been her fault though. She'll take credit for that. She had teased him all that night, whispered dirty little things in his ear, not like she'd think he would have gone further than that.

However, thinking like that, brought her through her entire life within seconds. Them dating, Bradley, breaking up. She had to end this, only some of her didn't want too. It had been so long and it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong besides cheating on her boyfriend. He was probably cheating on her too. She saw the evil stares, Darla, his secretary, give her when she appeared at his office for lunch.

She was just going to use this situation for notes. This is what she is what she needed from him.

Right?

"Oh Buffy," She heard him moan her name. She moved her fingers through his hair. She must have been so out of it that she hadn't realized how far they moved and how much they were quickly close to being naked.

"Klaus?" She bit her bottom, tugging it into her mouth. He was sliding her thong down her legs. She watched as the discarded piece hit the floor. He moved between her legs, his hands now working on his slacks. He was un-doing the zip when it fell from her parted lips.

"Angel."

No matter how much of a bastard Angel was to her the days he did come to see her. She couldn't do this to him. No matter if she needed this for a career. She would have to find a loophole around the scene. Plus she could already tell if she did end up having sex with Klaus again. She wouldn't be able to hold it a secret from Damon or Caroline.

"Excuse me?" He paused. His slacks parted, revealing that small of trail underneath his belly button that she loved playing with. She would always run her nails through it, teasing him as she worked her mouth. She shivered. The meet between her legs throbbed.

"I have a boyfriend." It's all she could bring herself to say. She bit down on her lip harder so she wouldn't shoutoutthat she didn't care and wanted him. After all these years. She wanted him.

He didn't say a word and Buffy used that as the perfect opportunity to push him away. He stepped back, stunned, but it was only for a moment for he was buttoning up his slack.

"Of course. This was a mistake."

Buffy nodded her head and before another word could be said. She grabbed her heels and took off.

She had a lot of yelling to do at the new Salvatore couple once they got back from their honeymoon. And it would be over the phone.

She knew she wouldn't be able to face them especially feeling like the way she was. She just knew.

* * *

><p>I took back Can't Back Down. I will work on that story on the sidelines and thought this was the best story to replace it. So, what ya think?<p> 


End file.
